<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by Sunoohugs12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531500">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunoohugs12/pseuds/Sunoohugs12'>Sunoohugs12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jakewon, M/M, Suicide, angsty, jaywon, marriage AU, mentions of death and blood, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunoohugs12/pseuds/Sunoohugs12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where two hearts yearn for each other but they are two different persons, two different souls, their love is forbidden.  Prince Yang Jungwon makes a terrible mistake that changes both lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Shin Yuna, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is completely fictional, read tags carefully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.<br/>
One suitor after another left the palace disappointed.</p><p>Jungwon’s father, the king, arranged these ‘meetings’ with princes from kingdoms near and far. From the most skilled, educated and diligent of princes came to meet the young prince everyday. But everyone was met with the same response.</p><p>“I’m not interested” or “You’re not my type”</p><p>Many assumed the young prince was just stubborn and spoilt. Including, his relatives and family members. However, there was only one person who knew that young prince was none of those disdainful words. That person was none other than the young prince’s personal guard, Park Jongseong.</p><p>“Prince Jungwon, when will you ever accept one of your suitors?” his father sighed. “How many times have I told you, father I don’t want to get married!” the prince shouted at his father, whispers soon filled the throne room.</p><p>“Prince.Yang.Jungwon!” the King arose from his throne, silencing everyone. “I have tried my best every day searching for princes who will accept your hand in marriage!” </p><p>“I never asked you to” the prince replied. “And I’m no longer waiting for answer. You’ve left me no choice but to get you married, whether you like it or not!” his father said sternly. “Park Jongseong” the King called.</p><p>“Yes your majesty” Jongseong, on his knees, bowed showing his respect. “Take the young prince into the village tomorrow to enjoy his freedom. I want you to bring him to the throne room before dusk where he will meet his future husband!” the King announced. “It will be my greatest pleasure, your majesty” the young prince scoffed at his guard’s acceptance.</p><p>“Everyone’s dismissed!” the King announced. Non-stop whispers echoed the hallways.</p><p>“I can’t believe the young prince is so stubborn”<br/>
“He’s a disgrace to the royal family”<br/>
“Why can’t he just accept one of his suitors? He’s the cause of the King’s worries!”</p><p>Head up, poker face on, the young prince exited the palace doors along with his personal guard. </p><p>Inside the young prince’s bedroom, door shut and locked. The young prince cried his heart out with Jongseong at his side.</p><p>“Why are you crying your highness?” the guard felt like he’s asked this question way too many times and each time the question was asked the young prince cries became louder.</p><p>Jongseong knew the young prince was hurt by the words he received whenever he step foot in the public. He couldn’t blame the prince. People saw him as something he was not. They were too quick too judge.</p><p>It’s true, Jongseong had no idea why the young prince rejects his suitors but he’s been with the prince since they were little. He knew the prince better than anyone ever could and he also knew the prince had a reason for his behaviour, even if he chose to keep it a secret. </p><p>Jongseong’s dad was the royal family’s most trusted guard and they allowed his family a place to live inside the palace. This provided an opportunity for the young prince and Jongseong to meet.</p><p>[FLASHBACK]</p><p>Jay was on patrol with his dad. The young boy always dreamed of becoming a guard for the royal family. He wanted to be just like his Papa.</p><p>Jay saw the little prince playing by himself near the Rosemary bushes.</p><p>“Papa can I go play with him?” Jay tugged at his dad’s uniform.</p><p>“Why not? Make sure to be back before dawn okay?” his father said, continuing his patrol.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Park Jongseong but you can call me Jay!!” the seven year old greeted, hand outstretched for the boy who just stared at him. “Your name is?” </p><p>“Yang Jungwon” the prince introduced. “Nice to meet you Jungwon! Can I call you Wonie?” the boy beamed. He loved making friends. “Yes”</p><p>The two played all afternoon.The two young boys were hungry and Jongseong picked them lemons not knowing what it was. Jungwon was the first to eat it, scrunching his face at the sour taste.</p><p>“You look like a bunny rabbit!” Jongseong exclaimed. </p><p>“Well… you look like a…” the prince paused thinking “Angry bird” he shouted, excitedly. “I’m not angry” Jongseong pouted. “Yes, you angry bird” the prince said, pinching the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>“Ouch that hurts! I’m gonna get you for this!” the young prince shrieked, running away from the other.</p><p>They chased each other all evening until it was dark.</p><p>“Jongseongie it’s dark!” the young prince was scared. Crickets chirping, frogs croaking. The night sounds terrified him.</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll protect you” Jay said, hugging the prince.</p><p>“Forever?”</p><p>“Forever.”</p><p>[END FLASHBACK]</p><p>“Leave.” the young prince said, harshly wiping his tears away. “As you wish, your highness” Jay bowed before leaving.</p><p>The click of the door was heard and the young prince broke down again. “What’s wrong with me?!” he cried. “Am I so bad for wanting only one person?!”</p><p>“I guess they’re right. I am stubborn and selfish. He doesn’t even love me back-- I love you Jay. </p><p>The young prince cried his heart out. Little does he know his guard never left. Instead he stood outside, back against the door with a pained expression. Tears threatening to fall.</p><p>“I love you too, my little bunny”</p><p>II.</p><p>The next day Jay and Jungwon set off to the village in disguise, they didn’t want others to know that the young prince is in the village to make a scene and also Jay didn’t want Jungwon to hear those nasty words people say to him. However, people didn’t need to see the young prince to speak badly about him.</p><p>They passed a butchers shop.<br/>
“Did you hear the young prince rejected five suitors yesterday?!” one woman said.”What I would do to have so many suitors” she continued.<br/>
“I heard the King’s getting him engaged today whether he wants to or not” the butcher joined.</p><p>They walked by a lady selling ceramics.<br/>
“The young prince is really something you know” a customer said.<br/>
“I know but he’s handsome isn’t he?” another one joked.<br/>
“Yes but he’s also spoilt. If I had a son like him and would rather be dead than have him embarrass me like that.”</p><p>Jungwon had enough. The tears he’s been holding up the entire time, finally ran free. The cloak he wore was enough to hide his face from Jay who walked right beside him. However, the young prince couldn’t hide it any longer as the tiniest sniffle alerted his guard.</p><p>“Your Highness are you alright?” Jay questioned, worry written all over his face. “I’m fine” the prince choked out. “L-let’s just g-get something to eat”</p><p>They entered a restaurant. “I’ll be right back back, your highness” Jongseong said. Jungwon only nodded for he knew Jay will be back.</p><p>Their food arrived 30 minutes later, Jay has not returned. The young prince began to think Jay left him. Tears forming in his eyes. He did not want to cry again. He felt drained. There has not been one day in the last 5 years did Jungwon not cry.</p><p>“I’m here” someone whispered in his ear. </p><p>“What took you so long?” the young prince asked, as the other sat across from him. “You’ll see soon” Jay said, with the biggest grin on his face. Jungwon paid no heed to whatever the older just said. He missed seeing Jay smile. The latter always was so formal to him since he started receiving suitors.</p><p>“This food is disgusting” Jungwon took one bite and he didn’t like the taste. The food was sour. Jay knew this and decided not to leave any tip. It was almost dusk. The young prince expected Jay to escort him back to the palace but instead he took him to a open field.</p><p>“Where are we?” the young prince admired the place. Fireflies flew in all directions, stars twinkling in the dimly lit sky. The beautiful aroma of the place was calming. </p><p>“A place where you can be yourself, no one will judge you here.” his guard responded. Jay approached the young prince and stood behind him. Their bodies inches apart yet the presence of each other was enough to satisfy their beating hearts. </p><p>“Close your eyes” Jay whispered. The young prince did as told, hoping for some kind of gift. He didn’t know why but Jay used to give him little gifts everyday, that’s until his father announced that the young prince needed to find a husband.</p><p>“Open your mouth” what? The young prince was confused now. Is Jongseong going to kill him?! He wouldn’t, right?!</p><p>“Relax” Jay chuckled, sensing the prince’s hesitation. Jay brought the object near his mouth, the young prince suckle at it out of reflex, only to regret it.</p><p>“ Yah Jay why would you do that?!” the young prince slapped the older jokingly.<br/>
“Don’t you like lemons?” Jay joked. He knew the younger didn’t like it. It was one of his least favorite things. “You know I don’t” Jungwon pouted, trying the get rid of the awful taste.</p><p>“Okay okay all jokes aside, turn around and close your eyes for me again” </p><p>“No I’m not falling for your stupid pranks again!” when they were kids Jay always do these silly pranks on the young prince. There’s no way he was falling for it this time.</p><p>“It’s not. I promise!” Jay defended. Jungwon turned around, back facing Jay, a little hesitant. “Trust me, I won’t prank you again” Jay assured.</p><p>Eyes closed, cold wind brushing against the young prince’s face. The place was quiet and peaceful. A cold metal came into contact with the young prince’s neck, startling him for a second. The metal was placed around his neck and a click was heard.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.” Jay whispered. Jungwon looked at the beautiful, gold necklace that adorned his neck. The letter ‘J’ imprinted on it. </p><p>Two hands made their way around the young prince’s waist, chin on his shoulder.<br/>
“Do you like it?” Jay asked. “Why?” the young prince responded.</p><p>“What do you mean why?!” Jay was hurt. Did Jungwon not like it?</p><p>“Why would you give this to me, Jay?!” the young prince turned around, facing the older. “Because I-” Jay paused. “That’s what I thought” Jungwon assumed Jay was obliged to give him the necklace by his father as a compensation for what happened yesterday. The thought made Jungwon sick. How could Jay do that when he knew Jungwon wouldn’t want it.</p><p>“It’s not what you think Jungwon, I swear” Jay pleaded. “I don’t wanna hear it!” Jungwon ran away from there as fast as he could. He could hear Jay calling his name but the voice soon faded in the distance, that’s when the young prince realized he was lost. It was now dark, fireflies were the young prince’s only source of light, but they weren’t much help. </p><p>The young prince gave up, he was scared and alone. He’s never been anywhere without Jay.</p><p>“Jay!” the frightened prince screamed at the top of his lungs. “Park Jongseong!” he screamed louder. It felt as if he was in a void. No one could hear him. “Jay---you promised to always protect me. Where are you?” the young prince broke down.</p><p>“And I always will.”</p><p>“Jay!” Jungwon screamed, attacking the older with a big hug. The two fell on the grass. “Don’t leave me” Jungwon cried. “I didn’t, you did” Jay said. The two stood up. </p><p>“It’s already dusk. I’m going to get punished for bringing you back this late. Let’s go” Jay said. He didn’t care for being punished. Jungwon’s happiness was way more important.</p><p>“Wait!” Jungwon grabbed Jay’s arm. “Did my dad give you this necklace to give me?” the young prince asked, voice breaking.</p><p>“Do you really think I would give that to you if he did? Wow Jungwon, you really think so low of me?” Jay was hurt that the young prince thought he would do that to him.</p><p>“Then who’s this from?” Jungwon asked, confused. “Me” Jay answered proudly yet hurt.</p><p>“Y-you?” Jungwon started coughing uncontrollably. “Are you that shocked?” Jay asked patting the younger’s back. </p><p>Jungwon’s heart skipped a beat. Jay gave him this beautiful necklace. Jay gave him a gift. He was so happy. He hadn’t felt this feeling in a long time.</p><p>Despite the dark place Jay could still see how the younger’s eyes lit up with joy.</p><p>“I’m guessing you like it now” Jay said. “Of course” the young prince fiddled with the metal necklace all the way to the palace, smiling like a crazy person.</p><p>III.<br/>
“Park Jongseong!” the guard’s name echoed upon entry into the throne room. Jungwon flinched, this was not going to be good.</p><p>“Yes, Papa?” Jay responded. “Follow me.” his father signaled him into another room, leaving Jungwon and the King alone in the throne room.</p><p>“Father, I can expl-” </p><p>“What is there to explain, my boy” the King said, joyfully. Jungwon knew his father was acting like this because he found his future husband.</p><p>Instead of screaming or inputting his thoughts, the young prince just accepted what was given to him. Yes, he would love to fight for his love, Jay, but what’s the point of fighting for someone who won’t do the same for you, who won’t ever look at you the way you look at them.</p><p>“Your future husband is here!” the King spoke. Jungwon has never seen his father this happy.</p><p>“Your highness” the two royals turned towards the door revealing Jay and his father. Jungwon tried reading Jay’s facial expressions but his face was stone cold, emotionless, the same Jay, Jungwon saw everyday but this time it was different. It felt different.</p><p> </p><p>Jay and his father made their way to the King’s throne where the two royals stood. Jay stood beside Jungwon with both fathers in front of them. Jungwon looked at Jay. Emotionless. That’s all Jungwon could see.</p><p>“You both are getting married.” Jay’s father announced. Jungwon couldn’t believe his ears. Was this a dream? To the young prince it felt like a fantasy. He was beyond shocked. He looked at Jay who showed to reaction. Jungwon looked up at his father for some sort of confirmation. The King looked at them both smiling.</p><p>“Bring them in now” the king said to one of the palace guards. Jungwon felt foolish for ever thinking such thing. Their love is forbidden. He gets his hopes up all the time. Why would he think his dad would let him marry Jay? </p><p>“Park Jongseong” the King began, “You are like a son to me, you’ve taken care of my son for many years and thanks to you he’s here alive and safe.” the King walked closer to Jay, hands resting on the guard’s shoulders. “Now, this is your reward for all your troubles” he turned Jay around, who came face to face with a brunette girl, she was slim and wore an elegant cotton dress, long black hair. She was beautiful and Jay couldn't deny that but he doesn’t love her.</p><p>“This is Shin Yuna. Your wife-to-be.” the King introduced. “She’s one of the best guard’s. Known by many and worked for various kingdoms. She fought countless battles and succeeded in all. She’s now agreeing to marry you. How wonderful” the King concluded, happily</p><p>Jungwon stood there, lips trembling. This was not happening. He wanted to run away from there. Jay is getting married. Sure Jungwon knew Jay would get married but not right before him like this. It hurts the young prince too much. He didn’t want to look weak in front of everyone especially Jay.</p><p>“Jungwon” Jay’s dad called, stopping the younger from what he was about to do. Jay’s dad approached him. “Thank you for looking after my son. He’s always obedient, determined and strong willed whenever you’re around, I thank you from the bottom of my heart” Jay’s father said. “Now, look” he continued pointing towards the throne room’s door. </p><p>There stood someone. Jungwon couldn’t see him properly due to the distance but as he came closer. He was handsome indeed, just like all his suitors.</p><p>“My name’s Jake Shim, your future husband.” Jake greeted. “I’m from a neighbouring kingdom. I have heard of your father’s search for your husband. However I was too coward to approach you because of umm…sayings” Jungwon knew the prince heard the ridiculous rumours. “But now I have gained the courage to approach you my prince. Thanks to the generosity of your beloved father that I now have the honor to marry you” Jake eyes was filled with love.</p><p>Jungwon didn’t wanna hear it. He didn’t want this. He was going to spend the rest of his life with someone he doesn’t and will never love.</p><p>“Now that you've all met each other.” the King began “I’m proud to announce the both of you will be getting married in two days! Spread the word!” the palace guards rushed out, to spread the news.</p><p>“Two days?!” Jay and Jungwon said at the same time, looking at each other then back at their fathers. Both not caring for the persons behind them.</p><p>“What? Is it too soon?” the King asked “ I told you it was too soon” Jay’s father said. </p><p>“I’m sorry guys, you both are the best of friends and what more happier to be than to get married on the same day as each other right?” the King tried explaining.</p><p>Jungwon expected this for himself but not for Jay. Jungwon was tired. He stormed out of the throne room, with Jay chasing after him. Leaving their parents dumbfounded.</p><p>“Jungwon!” Jay called. Jungwon kept walking at a very fast pace. He was angry, hurt, betrayed. Jungwon entered his room shutting his door and locking it. </p><p>“Jungwon open up!” Jay repeatedly banged his fits against the door. “Jungwon please?” Jay begged. “Why are you acting like this? Talk to me”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Jungwon was on the other side of the door listening to Jay. He couldn’t just tell Jay he’s in love with him. Not anymore. It was too late. They’re both engaged. Jay shouldn’t be pining after him. He should be happy. The young prince felt guilty. </p><p>“G-go to y-your f-future wife” the young prince stuttered out, tears falling. “ I don’t want to.” Jay replied, frustrated. Jungwon never said anything after. The young prince lay on his bed while Jay was crouched down outside his bedroom’s door. Tears were the only thing those two saw and tasted that night.</p><p>IV<br/>
Next morning Jungwon woke up feeling like a zombie. His body felt numb, eye bags dragged along his eyes. Jungwon opened his door only to see Jay crouched down, head on the wall, sleeping. The sunrise adorning his face. Jungwon swore he looked like an angel. Realization suddenly hit him; Jay stayed here--- in the cold---- all night.</p><p>“Jay, wake up” Jungwon shook the older. “Wonie…” Jay squirmed, still asleep. Jungwon froze at the nickname. It’s been forever since he heard Jay call him that. The sweet sound of it, melted the young prince’s heart.</p><p>“Don’t leave me! Wonie please, don’t go!” Jay cried out in his sleep. “I’m right here” Jungwon said, although he won’t be for long. Jay woke up at the sudden voice. Yawning and violently rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Come on let’s get you inside, you look terrible” Jungwon joked. “Do I?” Jay asked.<br/>
“Yes and you smell disgusting too” Jungwon blocked his nose, standing up.</p><p>Jay walked into Jungwon’s bathroom to get ready. As the older made his way in, Jungwon noticed a deep scar on Jay’s right hand. It looked fresh. Did Jay hurt himself?</p><p>“Jay!” Jungwon called out </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What’s that?” Jungwon asked pointed at the scar.</p><p>“Oh uhh it umm n-nothing”</p><p>Jungwon knew Jay lied. It was as clear as day. The older was terrible at lying.<br/>
Jay got ready and waited for the young prince to get ready. Upon waiting, he bandaged his scar.</p><p>[THE PREVIOUS DAY WITH JAY AND HIS DAD]</p><p>“Son, we’re getting you married to a beautiful, strong, independent girl.” Jay’s father said.</p><p>“What?! Papa no! You can’t get me married without my consent!” Jay shouted. “I know son but I couldn’t wait for your consent. The King wanted to get you and Jungwon married on the same day” his father sighed.</p><p>Jay was angry. How could his father do this to him. His hand gripped his unsealed sword. The stinging pain shot through Jay’s body but he couldn’t care less. His heart hurt more than anything else right now. Without another word, Jay entered the throne room with his father beside him.</p><p>“Your Highness”</p><p>[END OF PREVIOUS DAY]</p><p>“Let’s go” Jay said “Where?” Jungwon questioned. “We have a fitting today” Jay responded. Jungwon didn’t say anything. He walked out with Jay behind him.</p><p>They entered the fitting room. Their future bride and groom already waiting.</p><p>“You’re here!” Jake beamed, approaching Jungwon. The two began chatting away.</p><p>“C’mon let’s leave the lovebirds alone” Yuna latched onto Jay’s arm, dragging him away from the two. Jungwon fingers dug into his skin, drawing a bit of blood on his thumb when he heard Yuna.</p><p>Jay’s presence was gone. The cold air enveloped Jungwon’s body. He’s used to having Jay with him.</p><p>Jay watched the two laughing from across the room. His fists clenched at the thought of that guy getting closer to his prince.</p><p>“What are you so deep in thought about?” Yuna asked. The maids adjusting their outfits. Jay ignored her.</p><p>After they were done, Jay and Jungwon left together. The short time they spent apart felt like an eternity. The feeling of not being with each other was something they didn’t want to experience. </p><p>They walked along garden. Adorned with flowers of various kinds. Jungwon was deep in his thoughts. Jay would still protect him after he gets married, won’t he? The question lingered in the young prince’s mind.</p><p>“You two seem to be getting along” Jay said bitterly.</p><p>“You could say so” Jungwon replied, disheartened. Jay sighed.</p><p>“Wonie” Jay spoke. Jungwon’s heart skipped a beat. Jay’s hands were hidden behind him.</p><p>“Are you gonna prank me again?” Jungwon asked. “No, stop thinking that.” Jay chuckled. </p><p>“I picked these for you” Jay said, showing Jungwon a handful of Gardenias. They were lovely. So pretty.</p><p>“Is there a bug in here?” Jungwon asked, knowing Jay’s antics. “There aren’t any” Jay sulked. “Take them”</p><p>Then it hit Jungwon. Gardenia’s are a symbol of Secret Love. Jay is confessing to him secretly. Jungwon looked at the flowers and then to Jay.</p><p>“Jay are you?” Jungwon looked at Jay for some sort of approval. Jay nodded. Jungwon hugged him, tears falling. </p><p>“Did I make you cry again?” Jay said, eyes also holding back tears. Jungwon looked at him confused. “I heard you that night when you had your last suitors. When you confessed you loved me!”</p><p>Jungwon was embarrassed. Jay listened to his cries that night. He knew of his feelings all along. Jungwon broke the hug.</p><p>“You knew, then why did you agree to marry Yuna?” the young prince asked.</p><p>“We have no other choice, Wonie. Our love is forbidden. Someone like you can’t love someone like me.” Jay was broken. Their love isn’t accepted in this lifetime.</p><p>“You’re the prince and I’m just your shadow that’s all people will ever see us to be” Jay continued.</p><p>“If you truly loved me, Jay! You would’ve cared enough about what I feel. I don’t care how different we are. Our status doesn’t define who we are, Jay. Love. Love is what defines us” Jungwon was in tears. Jay’s words pierced his heart. </p><p>“If you truly loved me you would fight for me!” Jungwon screamed at Jay before leaving, throwing the Gardenia's at Jay.</p><p>“I can’t, my little bunny. At least, not yet.” Jay whispered.</p><p>V.<br/>
Wedding day came. Jungwon was in his fitting room getting dressed and so were the others. He let his mind run free. His last encounter with Jay occupied his thoughts.</p><p>Why won’t Jay fight for their love? If he really loves Jungwon he should be willing to or did he not love the younger and may be the confession was a foolish act, a prank? But his eyes held no sign of playfulness. Jay was serious. Serious about his feelings.</p><p>Jungwon have thought of running away with Jay ever since. But he won’t. He’ll make a fool out of himself because Jay won’t leave with him. It’s almost as if he wants to get married to Yuna. </p><p>“Son?” the King knocked. Jungwon quickly wiped his tears. “Come in”</p><p>“My son, today is a big day for you” the King said, looking proudly at his son. “I know you never agreed to this marriage but you won’t get married if you continue rejecting your suitors. I’m sorry son, I really am but this is the best for you”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“One more thing, Jay will no longer be your personal guard after today.” the King declared.</p><p>“What?!” the young prince finally spoke. “Dad, no. You know he’s been with me ever since I was little. What am I to do without him!” Jungwon tugged at his father’s shirt, on his knees, begging.</p><p>Shocked at his son’s immature behaviour, the King spoke “Son, I know it hurts but Park Jongseong can’t be with you forever. After today he will have his own responsibilities. His new family. Besides, Jake will protect you from now on. The lad’s a fine young man. I’m sure he could do as Jay did”</p><p>“No he can’t, father. No one can replace him” Jungwon, shamelessly pleaded “He can live with us. He can stay with me. Please, father don’t do this”</p><p>“Yang Jungwon!” his father shouted. “My decision is final!” with that the King left. Jungwon marched towards Jay’s dressing room. Without knocking he entered.</p><p>“You’re not going to be with me anymore. You’re not gonna be my personal guard?” Jay was startled at the entrance of the young prince but nodded at his question.</p><p>“Wait- you knew about this?!” Jungwon asked. “Yes I did” Jay said nonchalantly.</p><p>“I can’t believe you. You really are surprising me each day. You’ve changed Jay. You said you loved me but-”</p><p>“I never said I loved you” </p><p>“W-what? But you said that when y-”</p><p>“I didn’t say such foolishness, now leave!” Jay shouted at him. Jay’s never shouted at him. Jay has never once spoke harshly to him. Jungwon’s tears blurred his vision. He  ripped the necklace off his neck and threw it at Jay then left.</p><p>“Wait for me” Jay whispered, picking up the piece of metal from the floor.</p><p>VI.<br/>
“I now pronounce these two couples Husband and Wife and Husband and Husband. You may kiss!” the royal priest said.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t” Jungwon interrupted. “I hope this won’t ruin the wedding ceremony”</p><p>“It most definitely would not” the priest smiled. Jay and Yuna also did not participate is this particular ritual, thanks to the young prince.</p><p>It was now time for their separation. Jungwon was heading to Jake’s palace and Yuna would stay with Jay in the kingdom. It was too late now. Jungwon’s emotion no longer existed. His soul left his body. He was alive but dead inside.</p><p>“Jungwon” Jay peeked through the window of the carriage Jungwon sat in. Jungwon turned to him. “Take this” Jay gave a letter to him. “Read this as soon as you reach the palace” Jay said. “Take care, my little bunny” Jay ruffled the young prince’s hair and left.</p><p>“Ready?” Jake entered the carriage. Jungwon nodded. </p><p>Their journey to Jake Shim’s kingdom was not far. The young prince stared at the letter in his hand. He threw it into the forest. He wanted to forget Jay. Reading the letter will only make him run to Jay.</p><p>VII.<br/>
Five months later, a palace guard came running in, exhausted.</p><p>“Y-your m-majesties” He breathed out.</p><p>“Take your time” Jake said. Letting the guard catch his breath.“Continue”</p><p>“P-park J-jongs-seong i-s dead.” Jungwon stood up.</p><p>“A-re y-you sure this is true” tears falling form the prince’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes, he fought a battle along with his wife and was reported dead moments ago. These were the only things left that belonged to him on the battle field.” the guard gave the prince a Gardenia flower and the necklace Jay gave to Jungwon.</p><p>“This is not true. It can’t be! He would never leave me alone on this earth.!” Jungwon was in denial. Jake tried consoling the prince but failed.</p><p>Jungwon ran out of the palace. Jake’s voice reseeding with every step. He knew where he was going. The forest. He began walking around the forest searching for something. After many thorn bruises and cuts. He found it. Jay’s letter. Torn and ripped apart the words were still there.</p><p>My little bunny, run away with me tonight. I’ll be waiting for you at the entrance of the palace gates.<br/>
- Your Angry Bird.</p><p>ONE WEEK LATER.</p><p>“Today we are here to mourn for the death of Park Jongseong and Prince Yang Jungwon”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>